El exorcista
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: He habido varias interacciones entre el actor secundario Mel y Moe a lo largo de la serie, sobre todo durante turbas y reuniones vecinales. En esta ocasión, los dos se encuentran en un ambiente más relajado, en el que Mel expulsa los demonios que lo reconcomen. Oneshot breve.


**_LOS SIMPSON_** **SON UNA SERIE DE MATT GROENING**

* * *

El actor secundario Mel, a pesar de su aspecto estrafalario, era uno de los tipos más sofisticados de Springfield, culto, elocuente y tremendamente poético. Qué demonios hacía en la tasca de Moe era una buena pregunta.

Moe sabía la respuesta: ir a su bar era una especie de exorcismo. Suponía que él también había oído eso de que los camareros, aparte de servir copas, estaban ahí para escuchar las miserias de los clientes. Normalmente, odiaba que los borrachos lo abrumaran con estupideces que a él no le interesaban, pero Mel pagaba sus consumiciones y encima dejaba propina, así que con él, como con sus amigos más íntimos, hacía la vista gorda. También, eso era verdad, Mel tenía verdaderos problemas. El principal era un jefe tiránico que cada día pisoteaba, escupía, prendía fuego y bañaba en heces su dignidad delante de toda América, en horario infantil. El mismo jefe que llevaba años acostándose con su mujer, por cierto. Había oído hablar de superiores detestables, pero lo de Krusty era de traca.

Lo bueno era que Mel no necesitaba consejos. No se sentaba en la butaca esperando que Moe le solucionara la vida. Simplemente quería sacar de su pecho toda la porquería que estaba obligado a tragar todos los días. Moe solamente tenía que asentir de vez en cuando con la cabeza. A veces ni eso.

— Incluso en aquella hamburguesería...Un trato formidable...

Había noches en que Mel podía beberse cuatro o cinco cócteles, uno detrás de otro, sin pestañear. Esas eran las noches en que venía más abrumado, en las que, de no haber acudido a Moe, habría ido a la armería a por una semi-automática y habría montado un cirio impresionante. Menos mal que era un tipo civilizado y prefería destrozarse el hígado a sí mismo. Así Moe se ganaba un buen dinero.

— Y siempre comparándome con ese Bob...Yo, que nunca he tratado de inculparle ningún crimen ni asesinarlo...Que no ha sido por falta de ganas, pero...

— Ya, ya.

A Moe le daba pena. Sí, aunque él fuera la persona más miserable del pueblo, sentía compasión por el actor secundario. ¿De qué le servían tantos estudios universitarios, tanta fama televisiva? Acababa los sábados bebiendo alcohol en la misma taberna que los garrulos. Las mismas miserias. La misma soledad.

El portavoz de Springfield ahogando sus penas en un Manhattan preparado con ingredientes de calidad discutible, mezclados en un vaso que no recordaba haber lavado nunca. Aquello hacía pensar mucho a Moe.

— Moe, eres el mejor ser humano de cuantos he conocido.

— Bah, exageras.

— Te lo digo de verdad. Lo cual es un triste recordatorio de cuán podrido es el ambiente social en el que me muevo...Te hablo en serio...Te mereces mucho más...Alguien con esa lengua tan viperina, tan lleno de bilis...Deberías ser juez de concurso de talentos...

— Has bebido mucho, Mel.

— Quizás. La verdad es que no sé cómo voy a volver a casa. Si me vieran mis hijos...

— Tengo una habitación en la que mis parroquianos pasan la noche cuando no están en condiciones de conducir o la parienta los ha echado de casa. Si no te importa que el suelo esté un poco sucio ni que haya una soga colgando del techo...

— Créeme, después de trabajar con Krusty...

Menos mal que los muchachos le habían dejado tirado esa noche. Cuando veían a Mel, le pedían un autógrafo y fotos para sus hijos y él, claro está, no estaba de humor para eso. En alguna ocasión se había puesto violento y Moe le había tenido que quitar el hueso antes de que le partiera la cabeza a alguien con él. Mel, cuando recobraba la sobriedad, se sentía terriblemente avergonzado de su conducta, pero Moe opinaba que todo el mundo se merecía abrirle la cabeza a alguien en un día malo al menos una vez en la vida. Y Mel lo necesitaba de verdad. El teatro y la música clásica debían de tener un verdadero efecto terapéutico en el espíritu, porque él no se explicaba que no lo hubiera hecho ya. Bueno, eso y el servicio que le prestaba. No quería pecar de soberbio, pero consideraba que sus licores y sus oídos también tenían mucho que ver.

Mel era un buen hombre. Le encantaba oír su voz sobresaliendo entre las demás. Las turbas con él eran bastante más agradables. Por tanto, era todo un placer tenerlo con él y escuchar sus problemas. Con él, tendría paciencia.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
